Return to Oz: Memories Lost and Found
by wickedlygreen2
Summary: A sequel to Out of Oz. Return to Oz takes Rain back to the "wonderful" land to regain the memories she'd lost when she left. See the return of the most famous characters of all time, and even meet some new characters. Filled with magic, romance, and suspense, Return to Oz will have you on the edge of your seat till the very end.
1. Chapter 1

Rain didn't know how far she'd gone, or how far there was to go. She'd been traveling along the bank of the Vinkus River-or was it the Gillikun River? She'd been out of Oz for so long, she didn't know Munchkinland from the Glikkus. Soon Rain came upon Nether How; her childhood home. It was abandoned with overgrown ivy vines and moss taking a home on the rocks. I must be in the Vinkus, Rain reasoned. The air was chilled, so Rain decided to travel by foot rather than freeze in the air from traveling by broom.

Oz seemed different than she remembered. True, the war was over-long ago when she was a little girl. She knew not what to expect, whether memories of a cheerful past, or little ghosts from a nightmare coming back to haunt her. So much had happened; memories that seemed to be coming back now awaited her arrival. What would she find? Would he-or she- be there? Did Tip-now Ozma-finally take the throne after all these years? Did the queen of Oz have a family? Questions, Rain thought. Questions give me nothing but grief, which is why I stopped asking them because the answer always hurt more than the question.  
The night curtained the day, but Rain kept on. She stopped for a moment, reflecting on her past at Nether How. Her father tried telling her the story of how came upon here, but she never listened. Rain was young-yes-but she just didn't want to believe that she had a mother or a father because, growing up with Lady Glinda, it was apparent to Rain that her parents never existed. So much of Rain's life, wasted. No father to look up to, no mother to comfort her when she was hurting; so much love never existed to Rain.

Rain wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. Lost memories. But memories, whether lost or past, were not important. Rain had somewhere to go and intended to keep at it.

Morning came and Rain ventured on. The terrain was getting harder to cross and just over the Kells she could see the castle-her grandmother's castle, then Liir's castle, and now her castle. After all this time, Rain pondered. That damn castle is still standing? She decided not to question it; questions weren't relevant to her now. She straddled onto her broom and took off. She would come back to Kiamo Ko soon, but right now she had a more important place to go.  
Rain landed just outside the gate of the EC. She would now find out whatever it was she came there to find out. No questions asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Your Highness, we have searched for many years with no luck at all, surely, sir, there's no hope that we'll ever find her," informed a young general to the Throne Minister, His Highness, Brrr Lion.  
Brrr shook his head, making his graying mane sway like waves along grassy plains. "No, General Lugar, I will not hear of it. You tell me the same thing every time. My patience in you is dwindling. Have you looked everywhere: Under every rock, every wet cave; every province outside Oz? The great desert Ev, Quox? Tell me sir, have you?"  
General Lugar sighed, "No, Your Highness, we-"  
"Then I suggest you quit wasting my time and go out and look again!" Brrr roared, then added as the General was leaving, "And don't come back until she is found!"  
After Lugar left, Brrr went to his chambers. He paced, as most Lions do, thinking furiously. How could I allow this to happen? He thought. Why didn't I go with her? I could've saved her, and she'd be alive. A tear escaped his eye. He looked at the picture that he had framed the night she died. Brrr gently placed his paw on the glass. "My Ilianora," he whispered to himself, "I'm sorry to have failed you so."

. . .

Rain decided that stealth would be safer than out in the open. Of course, hiding her green skin would be tricky, but she figured if her grandmother could do it, then so could she. Surprisingly, it was easy to do. Rain tied a giant cape-her grandmother's-around herself and wore gloves on her hands. The real challenge was hiding her face, but she figured it out easily by putting a veil over it. Rain didn't know what to do with her broom, she decided to leave it behind since it would attract unwanted attention to her.  
The EC was as amazing (and green) as she remembered. It appeared that Animals could work freely now. All thanks to Brrr, Rain reasoned. I wonder if he's-no, no questions. I will find out in due time. She continued on.  
"Miss?" A voice asked.  
Rain turned around, hoping that this Lioness didn't recognize her. "Yes, can I help you?" Rain asked, disguising her voice just in case.  
"I don't know that you can, but I figured I might as well ask. Do you know if Brrr Lion is still Throne Minister?"  
Rain puased. She had no clue, but something in her gut made her answer the Lioness. "I believe he is. Would you like me to escort you?"  
The Lioness smiled, "No, but thanks. I really want to see His Highness privately." With a quick wag of her tail, the Lioness strolled down the path.  
There was something vaguely familiar about that Lioness, Rain pondered. Why do I feel like I know her? She sighed and continued on her way when suddenly she tripped.  
"What the hell?" Rain shouted almost to herself. She looked up angrily, trying to find whatever it was that made her trip. All she found was a little, green rice otter. She sat on her knees and crossed her arms. "Oh, so it was you. Watch where you're going next time." Rain stood up and suddenly the otter wrapped itself around her leg. "What the-" It suddenly hit her. "Tay?" She wondered aloud.  
The rice otter slithered up to her shoulder, clicking happily.  
Rain hugged her old friend. "Tay! You little devil you." Tay squirmed out from her grasp and scurried away, beckoning Rain to follow. "Hey! Come back!" She ran after him, dodging civilians and carts of food, trying to catch up to the critter.  
Rain ran then dove after Tay as he snaked under a crack in the door. "Tay," she whispered. "Tay, come back here!" Suddenly, the door opened, and Rain saw two feet. She looked up slowly and saw the person's face. Rain felt herself trembling.  
"Care to tell me why you were chasing my rice otter?" the girl said, leaning against the doorway.  
"I. . .I . . .I'm sorry, Miss. It won't happen again." Rain tried her best to keep her voice level, but she couldn't believe who she was talking to.  
"Get up before you collect fleas," the girl joked, helping Rain up.  
Rain looked closer at the girl; she was trying to find answers. "Tip?" she said wonderingly.  
The girl quickly shut the door, just in case anyone could hear; and it seemed she didn't want anybody to overhear. "Who are you?" she questioned.  
She doesn't recognize me, Rain concluded.  
"Who are you? I won't ask again." she repeated.  
"Alright," Rain said, "but it will do me no good just to tell you my name; "I have to show you." Rain slowly removed her gloves, then she took off her veil.  
The girl's eyes widened, her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh Oz," she gasped. "Rain?"  
Rain smiled softly. "Yes, Tip, it's me." She couldn't control the tears that streamed down; she was so overcome to have found her former lover-of course, Tip was a boy then.  
Tip ran to Rain, hugging her and crying herself. "Rain, where did you go? Why did you leave me? I thought I lost you."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave, but I felt that I must."  
"But I needed you. When you didn't reply to my invitations, I thought something terrible happened. I had something important to ask of you."  
Rain smiled. "Well, I'm here now, ask away."  
Tip nodded and placed a hand on Rain's wet, emerald cheek. She smiled, taking her other hand and intertwined her tan fingers with the green ones.  
"Rain, I remember a long time ago-bear in mind, I was a boy then-I met a girl at St. Prowd's. We got along well together and developed a strong friendship that ultimately turned into something more." She blushed, caressing Rain's cheek with her thumb. "And I realized that I didn't want that to change-whether I became a girl or not."  
Rain was trying to process this. "What are you saying?"  
Tip moved her face closer to her green friend. "I'm saying that I. . .I love you, Rain." Without skipping a beat, she pulled Rain's face to hers, kissing her passionately, but also allowing Rain the opportunity to pull back if she so chose.  
Rain didn't think of pulling back for a second. She wrapped her hands around Tip's waist, collecting every kiss as she did a long time ago, and-just as before-they slowly made their way to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

His Highness, Brrr Lion, returned to his throne room after recollecting himself. Sheltergod-Shell-Thropp the Priest, entered Brrr Lion's presence.  
"What news have you, Shell the Priest?" addressed Brrr.  
Shell bowed slightly in respect. "You Highness, Brrr Lion, you have a visitor that wishes to have an audience with you."  
Brrr grimaced, "I wish to see no one, send them away."  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Sir. She says it's very important and will not leave until she has a visitation with you, Sir."  
A long pause, but finally Brrr sighed, "Fine, send her in."  
"Right away, Sir," Shell said. He came back with a lioness-or was it a Lioness?  
"Here is she, Your Highness. I shall leave you two alone, good day."  
"Thank you, Shell." Brrr turned to the Lioness. "What is it you want, Miss?" he said impatiently.  
"Your Excellency, Sir Brrr, I am Norma de Nova of Gillikun," she stated without hesitation, almost as if rehearsed. She continued, "My father and mother passed away many years ago, and I have-"  
"Excuse me, Miss de Nova," interrupted Brrr. "If you have come here to inform me of your pitiful past-no offense-then either cut to the chase or leave my presence at once and quit wasting my time."  
Norma nodded. "My apologies. I shall continue then. What I wanted to ask of you was, if Your Highness is as humble as I've heard, I would like to ask if I could have a job here in your grand palace. I need the money, but if you choose not to pay me, I will gladly accept room and board, Sir." She stopped and waited for His Excellency, Sir Brrr, to reply.  
For some odd reason, Brrr couldn't think straight. Miss Norma de Nova seemed awfully familiar to him, but he couldn't put his paw on it. Had he met her before? He couldn't have, could he? Whom did she remind him of? The voice. The voice was what sent the gears in his brain out of whack. The soft, soothing tone in it reminded Brrr of a wonderful memory; a lost memory.  
Brrr cleared his throat, "Yes, well, Miss de Nova, I will take your offer under consideration. Please, make yourself at home, and my handmaid will show you to your room." He held up his head regally: Chin up, shoulders back, heels together.  
Norma smiled brightly. "Thank you, Your Highness." The handmaid, called Scarly, started to escort Miss Norma to her chambers when Brrr Lion added, "Oh, and be sure to freshen up. I would like to invite you to dine with me tonight."  
Norma nodded and followed Miss Scarly to one of the finest chambers that she ever did see.

"If ya need anythin' Miss, just call me," Scarly said, while fluffing up the pillows to the desired fluffiness. Then she added, "Although I might be slow to comin' to your call, 'cause I'd pro'ly be with my husband." At the mention of her husband, the blonde maid blushed.  
"That's okay, I think I can manage," Norma said. "Who's your husband?"  
Scarly blushed more, "Oh, no one special, his name is Manek."  
Norma's ears perked up. "Who?"  
"Manek," Scarly repeated dreamily.  
"How old is he?"  
"About twenty, Miss."  
Twenty? Norma thought. How is that possible?  
"Oh, Miss?" Scarly said.  
"Yes?" Norma replied losing her train of thought.  
"Couldja please not mention my being married to the Master? He'd skin me alive if he found out."  
"I'm sure, His Highness, Brrr wouldn't do that," Norma chuckled.  
"No, _he_ wouldn't, but my husband might. Ya see, Miss, Manek wants to be kept secret, so, please, don't mention him."  
Norma smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm not one who 'let's the cat out of the bag.'"  
They laughed at the ironic metaphor.  
"Thank you, Miss de Nova." Scarly courtsied and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

A week had passed since Tip and Rain reunited. Rain housed with Tip now, but she knew she'd have to tell her lover that she couldn't stay long. Rain had a job to do and intended to finish it, no matter what.  
"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Tip said cheerily, kissing Rain's green forehead.  
Rain opened her eyes. Seeing Tip's smile always brightened her day. "Morning, Sunshine," she said, sleepily.  
Tip went to the bathroom, showered, then started combing her long, blonde hair.  
"So, Rain," Tip said, still in the bathroom, "What should we do today? We can go shopping in town, go on a romantic boat ride on the Gillikun River-oooohh-or we could stay here with candles lit, and we could lounge around by the fire and-"  
"Tip," Rain interrupted, "I can't stay here."  
Tip chuckled as if what she heard was a joke. "What do you mean you can't stay here?"  
"I mean, I can't stay here. I have to go. I don't want to, but-"  
"Then don't," the blonde cradled the green hands. "Stay here with me. We can be together, nothing can tear us apart; and nothing should." Rain knew Tip was trying to be strong. "Please, Rain, I can't lose you, not again. My heart's been through too much to be broken again. Rain, please-"  
Rain grabbed both of Tip's hands, raising 'em high, she said, "You think I want to leave you like this? Of course not, I love you too much, but it's something I promised myself I'd never give up on; it's something important to me."  
Tip swatted Rain's hands away, spurting out tears. She crossed Rain walking over to the doorway of their bedroom saying, "And what, I'm not?"  
"Of course you are. Why would you say that? Look, you're the most important thing in my life, but I have other priorities that are just as important."  
"Oh yeah, like what?"  
"Finding my parents."  
"You think that's more impor-what did you say?"  
"Finding my parents," she repeated. "I don't know if they're alive or dead. I promised myself I'd return to Oz to find them."  
Tip's lip quivered. She's more emotional as a girl, Rain observed. Soon the red-faced blonde sobbed into an embrace. "I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry."  
Rain chuckled a little. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."  
"But I did. I was being emotional and. . ." she paused, placing a hand on her hip and spreading her index and thumb across her her forehead. "Sweet Lurline above, I've been an overemotional bitch ever since I got my body back," she giggled. "I'm sorry, Rain. It's just...I'm in love with you and I haven't seen you for four years and..."she chuckled. "I'll stop talking."  
Rain laughed and took Tip's hands again. "It's okay, Sunshine. But yes, you have been more emotional than I remember. I should've told you that I couldn't stay, so I'm sorry for that. In fact, I'm gonna promise you this: When I find my parents-if I find them- I'm gonna come back to you and we'll be together; forever this time. Okay?"  
She nodded, wiping away another f-ing tear. "How do I know you'll come back?"  
Rain kissed her forehead. "You're gonna have to trust me. _Estaré de vuelta pronto, mi amor. _That means: I'll be back soon, my love, in-"  
"Qu'ati, I know," Tip smiled. _"Mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo. Te deseo mucha suerte: _My heart, my soul, my everything. I wish you luck."  
Rain smiled and kissed her good-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

A sunny morning, a great day to farm, thought a farmer living in Center Munch. His wife, who was now five months pregnant-and it showed-came beside him.  
"Hmmm, a very pleasant day, isn't it?" said the farmer's wife, snuggling against her husband.  
"Quite pleasant. Maybe I can finally get a good crop in time for harvest," he stated.  
"I hope so, we're almost out of money; we barely have enough to last the rest of the month.  
He nodded. "Don't worry, Cantle, I'll get a job soon."  
Cantle sighed, "You say that every time, but you always turn down every offer that comes to you because of something so-" she clutched her stomach. Five months and already the baby wants to put up a fight. "I'm going inside; this baby's getting feisty."

6.

His Highness, Brrr Lion, was out of sorts. He couldn't determine right from left, up from down, a sweet apple from a rotten one. Brrr couldn't get Norma de Nova out of his head. She was like a leech latching herself into his memory. All the while he kept thinking: Who does she remind me of? Her image. Her image...Ilianora? No, no that can't be right. But Ilianora's image kept coming back in his mind like a broken record-whatever that was. Could Norma de Nova be Ilianora?  
"Scarly!" Brrr called.  
Scarly came in hurriedly, her hair was unkempt and she was sweating and breathing hard. "Yes...Your Highness...what is it?" she said breathlessly.  
Brrr had no time to question Scarly's behavior. "Please summon Miss de Nova, I wish to speak to her at once."  
Scarly nodded. "Yes, Sir, right away, Sir." She quickly left and quickly came right back. She must be in some sort of hurry, Brrr concluded. I'll make a note to ask her about it later.  
Scarly curtsied and skipped out almost on air. Norma sat, she looked as beautiful as ever. The image of Ilianora returned. Brrr stepped down from his throne stage; regally he strode, down the emerald green rug.

Norma tilted her head down, showing her respect. "You wished to see me, Your Excellency?" she asked.

"Yes, you see, I have been very puzzled lately." Brrr began, circling her; analyzing her; trying to read her history-reveal the person inside. "I've questioned myself time and time again, and I can't seem to believe my suspicions."  
Norma felt uneasy, her paws were trembling, and her ears were alert. "What do you mean, sir?"  
"I mean," he stated, "I think you haven't told me everything about yourself. Tell me why I recognize you."  
At this, Norma smiled. "You mean, you don't _see_ the resemblance?" She chuckled. "Look harder."  
Brrr didn't understand, but he looked into her eyes. She flitted them like she had done before, when she was human. "Ilianora?" he wondered aloud.  
Ilianora grinned, stood up as her tail swayed happily. "It's about time you figured it out."  
Brrr's eyes widened. Was this some sort of cruel trick? Was the Unamed God taunting him? He backed up, startled; scared; confused. "Who put you up to this? Who are you really? Don't look at me blankly, I demand an answer now!" He was clearly vexed.  
Ilianora only smiled. That's just like her, Brrr thought frustratedly. But it can't be her, she's not supposed to be alive, right? He circled her again, trying to figure it out. "You can't be my Ilianora, you just can't; it isn't possible. She died eight years ago."  
But that's just it, Brrr. I never died. I'm here; I'm healthy; I'm happy. I'll tell you the story if you really want to hear it."  
Brrr nodded and sat. This would be a test to see if she really was who she said she was.  
"I'm telling you the truth, mind you," she said , reading his thoughts. Ilianora began to tell him how her, Liir, and Candle were just making camp in a cave that had a six foot high cliff. "Just after I made sure Candle was asleep," she said, "I went up to Liir and asked him about the Grimmerie. I said, 'That Grimmerie of yours has a spell for everything, right?' He shrugged at me and replied, 'The book reveals only what it wants to, I have no control over it. Although, I never cared for magic anyway; I never had that skill Elphaba had, either.' I nodded and told him about my dilemma and he smiled at me, then gave me the book. I opened the legendary text and it showed me a spell that intrigued me. The spell was called: Lion AMong Men. To my surprise, I could read the squiggley words, as if the book had read what was in my heart and wanted me to complete my goal.  
"I read the ancient words," she sighed and smiled, "And I can still remember the words: 'Transversa, leonido, interiano.' After I read the spell, it felt like nothing had happened, but as soon as I finished the spell, the book closed and I couldn't open it again. A few days passed, and I felt strange, like something was eating me alive. I opened my mouth and I roared. I ran away, jumped off the cliff, and my body opened up and I came out a Lioness. Liir..."  
"Enough!" Brrr roared. "Stop this madness! There is no possible way that you could..." He began getting hysterical. His roaring was turbid. He couldn't bear to say the words, for he knew them to be a false statement. Ilianora was right in front of him that, he couldn't deny. Brrr's breathing slowed, his face softened, and he felt a tear escape. "Oh, Ilianora, why did you leave me," he said, burrowing his head of greying fur into his frong paws.  
Ilianora crawled to his side, and nuzzled her head lovingly against the soft plain of fur. "Because I wanted to see if you could still love me, even as another person, or maybe, I wanted to see if you had the power to move on, or...why are we even talking about this? We've found each other at last."  
Brrr brought up his head, smiling just as he used to. It was a smile only Ilianora could make him do. Ilianora smiled back with longing. She purred as she nudge her head under his fuzzy chin.  
Brrr wrapped a paw around her curvy spine, purring lightly; happily; tearfully. The love of his life was a lost memory, but now she had returned to him, as a found memory. He had lived in solitude for so long, that he had forgotten what it felt like to be complete; to be a whole Lion again. Emptiness filled his life with sorrows. He cried himself to sleep most nights, wanting so much to hold; to have; to touch his Ilianora again. True, they never had a sexual relationship, for Ilianora couldn't bare children, plus, he was an Animal, which explained a lot.  
He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, purring little praises. "Ilianora, my Ilianora, I love you."  
Ilianora purred back, sweetly. "As do I, my Cuddly Brrr Lion."  
The two Lions were still sharing little love phrases and nuzzling; purring; almost cuddling when Scarly came in, now more presentable. "Sir, I'm here to apologize for..." she was cut-off when she saw them. She smiled and placed a 'Do-Not-Disturb' sign on all doors of the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

7.

After finding her broom, Rain began flying south about a quarter mile to Mockbeggar Hall, which was where she grew up. She landed by the old barn that used to house General Cherrystone's men, as well as the vicious dragons they were raising. Rain shuddered, trying to shake the memory away.  
The mansion, overall, looked different than it did eleven years ago. The shudders were hanging loose and rickety from rust and weather. Some of the windows were shattered; ivy was beginning to grow excessively. Even the porch seemed rather jagged and dismembered. Rain took her first step on the wobbly porch steps. One broke under her foot; luckily, it didn't get caught or sprained. Now, on the porch, she looked around at the yard. It looked like a cyclone came through, much like how Dorothy described her experience in _Kanziz._  
Turning back, Rain pushed lightly on the adjacent door which, all of a sudden, collapsed with a _thud_ on the floor; nearly missed her foot by mere centimeters. She cautiously stepped over the door, and entered the creepy mansion interior. Inside, everything was either clumped or cluttered on the floor. Cobwebs were in great numbers on walls, along bookshelves (what was left of them, anyway), and in every nook and cranny.  
This place hasn't been lived in in years, Rain observed, as she stretched over a fallen bust of Lady Glinda Chuffery nee Upland. Memories, past and present, began swarming back to her. She remembered when General Cherrystone marched in and put Lady Glinda under house-arrest. She remembered when the General began teaching her to read, but she wasn't reading real words-no- they were spells; the spells were from a page in the Grimmerie. Memories. Memories she would never forget.

***  
The fervent heat of the day never brought anything good to farmers. The thirty-four year old farmer was laboring over what would be a corn-field. But this farmer wasn't really meant to be a farmer; he wasn't really good at it either. The farmer decided to pursue it anyway, maybe he'd get the hang of it someday.  
Cantle sat in the rocking chair on the porch, rocking away and grinning wide. She enjoyed seeing her husband make a fool of himself. She knew who he really was under his shaggy head of short, brown hair done up in a small ponytail. She knew who he really was under his blue, Munchkin overalls. Underneath all that was the boy she fell in love with. The boy she played her dominigon for-which she had to sell to pay off the rent of their house. The boy who left her to help with a conference of Birds. The boy who was the father of their first born daughter-green as Emerald City- and their second child, a boy, that was on the way. Yes, Liir Thropp Ko was the boy she fell in love with.  
So, who was this man that took Liir's place as a so-called farmer?

***  
"Here you are, sir. That'll be ten shillings," said a greasy, old merchant.  
"Ten shillings?! Grosum, you're killing me. That's three more shillings than yesterday," complained the customer.  
Grosum shrugged, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Arji my boy, I don't make the prices, I just sell what I can. If ya wanna talk about the pricin' of things, take it up with Shell Thropp the Priest."  
Arji nodded, not wanting to cross paths with Shell anytime soon. "Thank you anyway, Grosum." He took his items with gratitude, payed his good friend, and then left for home.  
Arji had been living freely in Neverdale, Gillikin for a good six years. He found a spot near Lake Chorge, and built a little cottage made of some trees from a forest in Traum. He called his simple place, Fae-Yero-a name that had special meaning to him.

***  
"Who are you?" Rain stuttered. During her search through the beat up house, she came upon a person sitting in front of a fire; rocking slowly in a chair, and humming softly to themselves.  
"The question is: Who was I?" said the female voice, she did not cease her rocking.  
"What do you mean, who you were?" Rain wondered.  
"I can't answer your question because I am not who I am now, I am only who I used to be. Now, ask me who I was or you can just go about your business and leave."  
Rain didn't understand what she meant, but, with a roll of her eyes, she said, "Fine, who _were _you, then?"  
The white haired woman smiled. "You used to know me when you were little; in fact, you used to work for me."  
Rain's eyes widened. Memories were rushing back to her. She saw herself at eight years: Her face was masked with dirt, her hair unkempt with sediments of sand and gravel. She was standing by the window reciting a spell with...Lady Glinda.  
Rain backed away. "No! No, you can't be her. That's impossible, you were in Southstairs; you would've died!"  
The woman only chuckled. "I told you, I am not who I am now, I am only who I used to be." She stated this without hesitation.  
"So, what, are you a ghost?"  
"I am and I am not. I am living, yet I am nonliving. I am all flesh, yet I am nothing but air. I could be real, but I could be only a figment of your imagination, just as in the Lurlinemas Carol: The humbug Wizard didn't believe he saw his old coworker, Professor Marvel. He had his doubts, and you have yours. You figure out if I am real or not, but I know that I am not who I am now, but I am only who I used to be."  
Rain's mind couldn't comprehend what this person-er, ghost, or whatever it was- was trying to tell her. The woman slowly turned her rocking chair around, only to reveal a more horrific sight that made Rain jump.  
The beautiful, perky face the she expected to see; instead, was a revolting, decaying skeleton corpse with a mop of white hair still attached. The eyes, like most skeletons, were gouged out, dark and hollow; only tiny flies buzzed inside; down to the nose that used to be there, was replaced by an indentation, and a fleck of rotting flesh still remained. Surprisingly, the jaw was still in tact. It was the same sickish, forest green color as the rest of the body; the teeth were still there, a perfect sandy, yellow color. As for the rest of the body, it was all rotting bones, and cobwebs lined the inside of the rib-cage and along the pelvis region.  
Rain thought she was going to be sick. Her friend was now reduced to webs and bones. She fell to her knees and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

8.

Months had passed since Rain left her. Tip was getting worried, even though Rain promised she'd come back. Tip always found Tay sitting alert by the windowsill. He, too, was anxious for Rain's return.

9.

Rain could not get the image of Glinda's skeleton out of her head. It was embedded in her mind like a horrendible virus that was threatening to kill her. She spent a few weeks more at Mockbeggar Hall, hoping to find out more, but she didn't. All she found was , yet, another corpse of a dear, old friend, Murthy. Why was it that everyone that was near and dear to her, were being taken away from her? They now lived on, only in her memories. Fuck them.  
Now, Rain didn't know what to do. What if the only thing she found when she located her parents, were only corpses?-no, no questions. The answer may always hurt, but I must know if my parents are alive. She cringed as she grabbed her broom. With a tearful good-bye, Rain took off over Restwater, heading towards Kiamo Ko.

***  
In the depths of Kellswater, something stirred. It made the poisonous water bubble and steam. The object emerged from the lake, its eyes glowed red with a vengence; anger. Its nostrils erupted with smoke. Then, twelve dings crescendoed throughout all of Oz, it seemed. The Clock read midnight for the first time in twelve-hundred years, and now though the Clock stopped ticking, it was very much alive again.

***  
"Cantle,dear, I'm going to have to travel to Emerald City to get the supplies I need," Liir said.  
Cantle pecked him on the lips, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't be too long, Liir."  
He smiled. "I won't, I promise. But dear, remember to call me Ko. I don't want everyone to know we're here."  
She nodded, sadly, kissing his cheek. "Alright, but, please, be careful. I don't want to lose you." She hugged him.  
Liir blinked a tear, hugging her tenderly. "I will, Cantle, I will."  
They kissed again; then, Liir began his journey through Nest Fallows, heading to the Glikkus, hoping to catch a train there.

An image of a young girl of about four years old. She was perky, as most toddlers are at that age. She smiled up at someone-perhaps her mother? Then, the mother disappeared into the darkness. The girl looked around, confused. She tried yelling-screaming for help, but no one came; no one could hear the little girl. The image disappeared, and Tip woke up, in tears. Tay curled up next to her, hoping to ease her pain.

***  
Rain had traveled far, but she needed to take a break. She navigated through the Kells and found Nether How. It would need a little fixing up, but she'd have to manage the best she could since she wasn't much of an architect.

***  
Arji checked his daily chore list. Today, he would need to go to Gillikin to get some special flowers. This would take a few weeks and he'd need to travel to Traum to catch a train in order to get there in time. As he was packing, he looked at the picture he drew almost a lifetime ago. He smiled softly, touching it with meaning.  
"Fae," he whispered. "My Fae, forever and always, we wil meet again, I know it." He kissed his fingers and then placed them on the drawing, bidding it good-bye.

***  
"Oh, Yero, if only you knew," whispered a small voice. She clearly knew who he was; clearly she-somehow-had a past with him: a shared memory.  
Thw Witch turned away from the looking-glass. The shimsham she called home was more of a hiding place. She had no clue how she came to be a part of the living Oz again. She somehow just opened her eyes and continued her life out of nowhere.  
Suddenly, her looking-glass blinked red. "Hmmm..." she sondered. "Trouble? Show me," the Witch ordered.  
The orb complied, and revealed a split image. The first, a green girl collecting firewood, it seemed. How can this be? The Witch thought she was the only green mistake. She continued to look at the second image. It was no taller than a full grown Stork. A dragon's head was perched on top of a clock of sorts; the clock read midnight, on the dot, and it didn't seem to be tick-tocking anymore, either.  
This tower clock was moving somehow. The Witch, then, saw how: At the base of the contraption, there were wheels and what appeared to be dragon hands. They were moving by themselves; clawing into the ground, like a toddler crawls on a sandy beach for no apparent reason-perhaps, for fun, but when had fun ever meant anything to her?  
"Yarmal!" the Witch shouted. "Come here!"  
At the sound of it's name, a small snow monkey with wings-a flying monkey , as it were- entered the tiny lair. "Yesss, Mum?" It asked, stuttering a little.  
"Yarmal, I want you to go out towards the banks of the Vinkus River and deliver that girl to me. Now, fly, fly!"  
Yarmal nodded. "Yes, Mum." And it took off through the open, bay window.  
The Witch grimaced as she sat down in her throne-like chair, thinking deeply on who that green-girl was. Could it just be an illusion; a figment of her imagination?-no, of course not. She had no imagination. But, even so, could this girl be a small fragment of her past? Perhaps, a lost memory? A form of her younger self? Time would tell; the sooner Yarmal returned, the sooner she'd have the answer; the sooner she'd be rid of the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

10.

Two months passed, and Cantle was getting worried. Her husband hadn't returned. He should've been back by now, she thought worriedly. Why hasn't he returned? She was deeply troubled, and the baby would be born soon, too.  
After a few more hours of waiting, Cantle gave in to sleep, again. Eight weeks without someone to hold, someone to sleep with; someone to love. Sure, he'd been away far longer before, but he promised her he'd never do that again.  
Cantle kept repeating to herself: "It's just the weather." or, "The train's delayed." so many things, but she couldn't be sure anymore. She wept into his pillow, yearning for his return.


	9. Chapter 9

11.

"Let me go!" Rain shouted, struggling to get out of the furry animal's grasp. The monkey creature never released its grip, but it replied, "S-sorry, Miss. I have orders t-to capt-ture you from the High Witch."  
Seems as though this Animal has a slight stutter, Rain reasoned. "Who's the High Witch? How does she know who I am...more importantly, how did she find me?" She asked, giving up on struggling.  
"Sh-sh-she knows all through her m-ma-magic looking glass. I don't know if she knows who you are; I'm n-not ent-tirely sure either, b-b-but I just t-t-take orders anyway."  
Rain sighed, not even bothering to ask questions anymore.

***  
Just under the Jackal Moon, the Witch saw Yarmal approaching. As he dropped the girl on the veranda with a _thud_, she fled to the shadows. It was more mysterious that way, and would makes this moment have some more spice.  
Rubbing her throbbing head, Rain yelled at the Monkey, "Watch it! I'm still using this body, and I'd like to keep it free of injury!"  
The Witch rolled her eyes. "Such pointless goals. What good is a body anyway? Nothing about it is important. It only covers what's on the inside, which nothing more than bones and flesh."  
"Who's there?" Rain asked.  
"Just little ol' me. Nothing to be afraid of...at least, not yet." the Witch smiled evilly.  
Rain looked around at her surroundings and quickly recognized where she was. "Hey! This is my castle! how'd you find it; more importantly, why are you here?"  
The Witch snarled. "_Your_ castle?! Ha! You are mistaken, my sweet. This is _my_ castle."  
Rain chuckled. "Um, lady, _you're_ mistaken. This is my castle. I'm the next of kin to posses it."  
At this, the Witch let out a huge cackle. "Oh, child, how you do humor me so. You are-again- sadly mistaken. I have no children; never have, never will."  
Rain looked at her strangely, thinking _What the heck is she talking about?_ "I never said you had any children. I'm talking about my grandmother, Elphaba."  
Again, the Witch let out a huge cackle. "Foolish girl, don't you get it?" She stepped out of the shadows. "I _am _Elphaba." She paused a moment to let it sink in, then continued, "But there is no possible way I could be your grandmother. True, I had a scandalous love affair with a man, but no children came out of it, I can assure you of that."  
"What about Liir?" Rain questioned.  
"Ha! Idiot boy, he is no more related to me than a Munchkin is related to a Quadling."  
Rain huffed and passed by Elphaba. "Forget this, I'm out of here."  
"I don't think so, my sweet!" Elphaba said; then, she called her monkeys shouting, "Seize her, gag her, and take her to the dungeon, now!"  
At once, monkeys, left and right, gripped Rain's wrists; pulling them behind her back, violently. They were now, forcing Rain to move towards the dungeon cell; the on that used to contain Dorothy Gale.  
Rain was struggling, yet again. She got enough strength to twist herself around. "Let me go! Please, Elphaba, tell them to release me. I _am_ your granddaughter, I know you know that. Deep in your heart, you know that I am!"  
"Foolish poppet," Elphaba scoffed, "everyone knows I have no heart, take her away!"  
"No!" Rain shrieked. "No, no please! You don't know-" a monkey hand muffled her shrieks of protest.  
Elphaba waved them away, and she took a sip of water.


	10. Chapter 10

12

Mockbeggar hall. A rickety, ol' place that was threatening to collapse. Might as well, thought the traveler walking forward towards the entrance. He was just passing by, actually, he was coming to visit someone-someone special. he entered slowly stepping over the dismembered door. He, then, walked up the staircase to a room with a blazing fireplace. He smiled warmly. "Mother," he said. "I'm back."  
She smiled and turned her rocking chair around. The boy was not startled by what he saw because the skeleton morphed into a beautiful woman. Blondish-white curls, an airy, blue form: she was an Ozmist, no doubt.  
"Le Kay, darling. I'm so glad you returned," said the ghostly Glinda. "How's my favorite son?" she joked.  
Le Kay chuckled. "Very well, Mother. I'm proud to give news that I am excelling in sorcery."  
Glinda grinned and got comfy in her chair. "Splendid, absolutely splendid, my boy. I knew you would."  
He nodded. "And, as always, you were correct. You sent me a telegram; it said you had something important to tell me."  
Glinda's glowing face softened, more serious. "Yes, indeed I did. There is a book I want you to get. Now, it won't be easy to find, but I know you'll somehow obtain it. The Grimmerie, I want it."  
"I'll get it, but, may I ask, why do you want it?"  
Glinda chuckled, almost evilly. "My boy, that is for me to know, and you to find out."  
Le Kay nodded, then added, "But how do I-"  
"Just follow the yellow-brick road, fly on a broom-stick, go to the Library of Records, do something." Glinda huffed. "My, my, what a bad case of deja-vous. Please, Le Kay, go before I lose my patience."

***  
Tay followed close behind Tip down the Yellow-Brick Road. She was tired of waiting for Rain to return, so she decided to look for her lover herself, but there was a problem...she didn't know where to start looking. Tip looked left, then right, but still couldn't figure out which way Rain could've gone; then, something caught her eye: A giant contraption with, what seemed to be, a head of a dragon. The eyes were like fire blazing, as if this dragon saught some sort of revenge. It was then that Tip knew what it was: The Time Dragon Clock. She hadn't seen the mechanism in over a century. The last she saw of it was before...before her mother disappeared.  
Tip found herself going towards the clock. The fiery eyes seemed to hypnotize her. The flames did a neverending dance-a sort of Death dance, as it were. The little flickers beckoned her closer. Tay, also, was hypnotized as well, because he, too, stared blankly at the Machine, crawling closer. They both stopped in front of the clock; it had stopped with them, too.  
At first, Tip just stared at the clock, but soon the doors opened and her and Tay were sucked inside. It was just as Tip remembered it. There was a little stage that was lit up with a background that somehow would go with the story the Time Dragon would tell. Tip found she couldn't move at all-only breathe and blink. The Time Dragon must want me to watch, she reasoned with assurance.  
At once, the show started. Entering stage right was a little girl no older than two. The puppet had flowing blond hair-almost life like. It moved center stage where another puppet was waiting. For a long while, the puppets danced and played little games together; then, another puppet, Tip reasoned was the spouse, entered though a tiny cabinet upstage. The woman and the man puppet shared a brief kiss. The male marionette shooed the little girl away, and she left crying over to stage left. As soon as the girl left, the man gave the woman something, a sort of reddish-purple liquid similar to the Quadlings famous Rose punch (a deadly poison).

She drank it and the puppet collapsed instantly. She was dead. A crown was placed over the man's head and a city of emeralds rose from a trap door. Emerald City, Tip knew, and she knew who the man was: Her father, Pastorious, but she couldn't show any emotions-the Clock wouldn't allow it. Then, another woman entered stage right. It was Mombey! Tip never forgot a face. Mombey went over to Pastorious and they had a love affair. the scene sickened Tip to the utmost level. The scene, then, quickly changed and the little girl entered again upstage. Pastorious pointed to Mombey; the puppet nodded and she took the girl away; then, the scene changed to what appeared to be Munchkinland.

The little girl was crying. Mombey, then, took out a book-the Grimmerie-and read a spell. Suddenly, the little girl shook and spinned; the puppet morphed into a boy. The lights faded, but the Clock was not done. The lights returned and there was a puppet version of the Clock, center stage. Standing next to the puppet clock was Tip. The Tip-puppet entered the Clock; then, came out as her boy version. Next scene: an army of Animals gathered at a castle-Rain's castle at Kiamo Ko. Soon, the lights dimmed and Tip was free to move again.

"What does that even mean?! Why did you show me this? Why did my father kill my mother?!" Tip fell to her knees in tears because for so long she thought that she was responsible for the death of her mother. She had always blamed herself, but now that she knew the truth, she wished she had killed her father instead of Mombey. Yes, she knew it was Mombey who killed her father because she watched her do it; she saw it all.

"I showed you this to reveal the truth of your past and give you insight to your future and to prepare you for what is to come," said a deep, mysterious voice.

Tip looked around, she wondered where the voice came from. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"I am right in front of you," it said again.

Tip looked ahead; she saw nothing. Then, out of the darkness, two eyes glowed red.


	11. Chapter 11

13

"Attention, attention! Please, all of you settle down!" Elphaba said, addressing the assembly of Animals that were gathered in the Dining Hall. :You are all probably wondering why you've been summoned," she paused, for it was her place to do so. "I have gathered you all here because you are all very active members of the Resistance. Now, the Resistance started out small, but over the past fifty years, it has grown remarkably. Maybe it was because of my death that made you all come together, but it is not my place to say the reason why you have made this group flourish the way it has, because I have an announcement that will blow your minds.  
"As you all know, the Wizard stripped all of you poor, innocent souls of your rights. It is because of that damned man that I formed the Resistance and rounded up every Animal I could find in Oz. Then, my tragic death stopped me from carrying out what would've been the crown jewel of my life: The Conference of the Birds. But, I stand before you all today, and I am alive!" A crescendo of applause roared through the room.  
"Yes, and I heard that the Birds of the Conference flew out to Emerald City shouting 'Elphaba lives! Elphaba lives! Elphaba lives!' By Oz, yes! Yes, I am alive, and I have a plan to take over Emerald City, once and for all. I propose that our army of Animals go out to the E.C to start a Revolution: A revolution of Animals. We will show all of Oz who the tip-dog-or rather, top-_Dog_- is." Another roar of cheers and applause filled the air.  
Elphaba smiled triumphantly. "Furthermore, the reason westarted to rebel against the Wizard: the late Dr. Dillamond...It is because of him and his research that I pursued Animal Rights. And for years, I have been continueing his research to prove that Animals are superior to humans. But if you ask me, there's really nothing more to prove because all of you have shown your superiority because you are here today; fighting for what you rightfully deserve.  
"The revolution will change the course of history. It will change the future, but it won't be an easy task to overcome." Elphaba softened her voice, and continued, "Many of you will die, but it is through death that we will make a point and make our cause even greater. Those who die during this...this...Revolutionary War, will be revered and honored for many years to come.  
"To conclude: Are any of you up to the task? Are you ready to risk everything to gain the rights that you so rightfully deserve? It won't be easy, but it will be worth it. So, who's with me? Who will stare Death in the face with me? I've already died once; I'm sure as hell that I will die again if it means that Animals will be free and are not limited to their unalienable rights. I'm telling you that I am willing to die again, but are you? Only together can we pave the way to life and liberty and equality. All of Oz needs to know that diversity is a real damn thing.  
"Now, in two days time, we will assemble together and march down to the E.C. and even though I won't be able to accompany you-my place is here- I put all my faith in this Resistance. When we win-not _if_ we win because I know there's no way we can lose- you will never have to worry about answering to anyone! When this war is over, humans will be answering to us! Thank you; be ready for the biggest hell of a fight you will ever face. I wish you all the best of luck."  
The crowd burst into a fit of cheers, howls, whoops, hollers, roars, and honks. They were ready to give everything up; the inspiration of Elphaba gave them that hope.


	12. Chapter 12

14.

(**A few weeks earlier**)

Brrr had never been happier. His whole life had been turned around with the only person that had the power to do just that, Ilianora. This was his fairytale ending; this was his lifetime goal; this was the memory he wanted to hold close to his heart.  
Brrr was in his chambers when a knock was heard.  
"Come in," he said. The door slowly creeped open, it was Scalry. "Scarly, what is it?"  
Scarly seemed timid, she was trembling almost. "Sir, there is someone who would like to see you."  
Brrr saw the fear in her brown eyes. He was now alert. "Send them in."  
She nodded and opened the dorr all the way revealing a boy who had his arms crossed and was leaning against the entryway. His smile was crooked and evil.  
"Who are you?" Brrr asked, almost growling.  
The boy chuckled. "You don't see the resemblance? You are a fool. I am Le Kay: Le Kay Upland; I'm the son of the late Glinda Upland."  
Brrr's eyes widened, he was confused and shocked. "How is that possible? There's no way she could've had any children-she was too old-furthermore, her husband died two decades ago."  
The boy only laughed agian. "You are correct,but, you are missing a very important possibility: She had an affair. Yes, an affair with a respected man from Shiz, Gillikin. A man named Jake Upstorm." He paused, seeing the puzzled look on Brrr's face. "She was anxious to have children, but she wasn't getting any sexual attention from that bastard Chuffery. So, what does she do? She takes a nine month vacation and finds my father; thus, having me, but she coldn't have anyone find out about her new-born child because of political standing, and the way Ozians are, there would be no way to hide it. So, she had my father raise me.  
"After the tragic death of my stepfather and the disappearance of the once great Wizard, my mother took it upon herself, as a public figure, to encourage everyone that she'd handle the matter at hand in which she became the new Wizard of Oz.  
"Mr. Brrr, why do you stare? Do you know why Lady Glinda stepped down and gave her power to the idiot Scarecrow?"  
Brrr scoffed. "Of course, because the strains of Wizardship were too much for her to handle, so she resigned for a better, smarter figure."  
The boy shook his head, he was very amused. "No, that is incorrect. Do you really think that the Great glinda would step down and hand over her authority to an idiot made of straw? Surely, sir, you'd think my mother would be so blond as to do that act of weakness?"  
The Lion shook his shaggy head.  
"Of course no-unless she had an alterior motive: my father and me. She wanted to return to her lover, but unfortunately by the time she got to Quadling Country-where we resided- my father had been killed in an army raid. The armies came and they burned everything to the ground in a nearby town. I went with him and watched him get taken away after he tried saving a little girl from falling to her death in the poisonous lake of Kellswater."  
Brrr Lion didn't know what Le Kay was getting at. Who cares about what happened to his father, but Le Kay wasn't finished.  
"Cowardly Lion, I am ordering you to step down from your throne. The authority of Wizardship rightfully belongs to me."  
"Not if my life depended on it," said Brrr, chuckling at the thought.  
Le Kay only smirkd. "Oh, but it does. You're more of a fool than you are a coward. You haven't even taken the time to notice the bloodstains on my shoes, nor the stains on my hands; not even the presence of Scarly announcing my arrival has phased you. Le me ask, sir, isn't that Shell the Priest's job?:  
The thought never had occurred to Brrr. The boy was correct. But, then, another thought chilled and surged through his body, making his heart sink: What happened to shell? Brrr didn't need to know the answer; it was written all over Scarly's face.  
Le Kay then added, seeing that the daft Lion finally got the picutre, "So, if you don't want to end up as one of my throw rugs, I suggest you bestow the vigor of Wizardship to me."  
Clever bastard, Brrr thought, but he had no choice in the matter. He bowed showing his humbleness in relinquishing his might. Le Kay smiled widely. "Wise choice, Cowardly Lion. As my first order as Wizard of Oz, I will start by, not only limiting Animal Rights, but diminishing them completely. No Animal will have any freedoms that will threaten my reign; therefore, Cowardly Lion, I will be so nice as to let you and your woman dissipate to the far borders of Oz; beyond even the Vinkus."


	13. Chapter 13

15

(now)

Peering over the rocks, Tip saw the armies of the Witch marching around the perimeter of the castle. They were guarding the chateau carefully; always watching even the most discrete movement of a mouse scurrying to and from a bush. Tay crawled on top of Tip's shaggy head.

"Hmmm…" Tip whispered, directing it to Tay. "I think I have a plan on how to get in there." Tay chatted softly as if responding to Tip's statement—wanting to know more. "And you're just the otter to do it." The rice otter squeaked in protest. "Quiet now. Look, I can't get passed those Animals, but you can. Find Rain; find a way to get in without being spotted; then, come back to me, got it?"

Tay chatted in an unenthusiastic agreement and scurried over the drawbridge into the castle.****

***

A giant crowd of Ozians gathered around the central square of the Emerald City. They were awaiting the announcement that, His Wizardship, Le Kay Upland, had summoned them to. His High Excellency approached the podieum. He held up his hand and smiled, as most regal authorities would do.

"Thank you, thank you, please, settle down." Le Kay waited for the crowd to simmer before beginning again, "As you all knkow, our gracious Throne Minister, Brrr Lion had to take an indefinite leave of absence; furthermore, we have lost another dear friend, Shell the Priest." He paused for a moment of silence. "Our dear friend, and last existing Thropp is now gone. The cause of death is unbearable: He was slaughtered. He was slaughtered and I know by whom; indeed, it was an Animal!"

The crowd gasped, and one onlooker called out, "How can you be sure it was an Animal?"

"Because, there were two Animals in the palace at the time that the murder took place. The culprits were Brrr Lion and Lady Norma de Nova. Why would they do such a thing, you ask? I'll tell you. Shell was the brother of the late Nessarose Thropp. She alone, as Governor of Munchkinland, stripped—not only the Munchkins—but also the Animals' rights living in that area. After the Matter of Dorothy happened, Shell took it upon himself to continue what his sister started. But why stop at Munchkinland, he thought, When I can strip the Animals' rights all over Oz?

"So after he became Emperor, there was a small fleet of rebel Birds that flew to the E.C. shouting 'Elphaba lives!' That one small rebellion resulted in a whole militia of Animals that are joing together this minute to declare war against Emerald City: a Revolution!"

The Ozians grew hysterical. They gasped and shrieked. "What'll we do?" an Ozian merchant shouted. "How will we save our beloved city?" another cried out.

"Where's my cheese-wheel?" another screamed.

All the city-dwellers looked at her strangely. "What, it was cheddar! You don't find good cheddar now-a-days.

The Great and Most Excellent Wizard, Le Kay ignored the random comment. "Ookay…that set aside, I'll tell you what we'll do: We are going to fight back, and we are going to win. I ask every able body to volunteer and join our militia. We will fight to the death against the very creatures whose leader murdered the great Shell Thropp because if we don't then we might as well go home and hang ourselves for if we're not going to stand for what's rightfully ours, then there's no reason to live." There was silence. A silence that reeked with fear, so he added, "Need I remind you that those Animals were the cause of the Great Drought? They're probably the ones who sent that wretched farmgirl to kill off Nessarose! Remember why we fight!" The crowd cheered acknowledging their great and new leader. "Grab your torches and pitchforks and set forth to the castle of Kiamo Ko. A small band of us will burn that damned castle to the ground and show those creatures that they aren't going to win this battle so easily. Now, who's with me?!"

Tip started climbing the ivy vines that were growing on the side of the castle. He felt like he was a prince climbing to the tallest tower to rescue the fair maiden being held captive by a dragon. He finally reached the top, but he found that the window was clasped shut. He saw Rain huddled in a corner. She's so beautiful, he thought. Thank Lurline she's alright. He then tapped on the glass hoping to catch her attention.

Suddenly the window opened, almost making Tip fall down the scale of the castle.

"Tip, what are you doing here?" Rain asked as she slowly pulled him into the room.

He replied with a grunt, "I'm here to….to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Rain wondered, touched by the notion that someone would do that just for her.

"Yes, I've come to rescue you," he said again, coming more into the light.

Rain's eyes widened. "Tip," she gasped. "You're…you've…how did…?"

Tip chuckled. "Are you gonna hug me or babble like an idiot?"

Rain giggled and rain into his arms. Oh, how she missed his embrace. They were always so warm and meaningful. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying. "Tip," she squeaked. "My Tip, oh, how I've missed you."

He nuzzled her head. "I've missed you, too—more than you'll ever know."

"But," she added, "Why did you come back as Tip and not Ozma?"

Tip knew the answer even before she asked. "Because if you loved me as Tip even before you knew who I was, then I shouldn't change my appearance just because I'm supposed to be a national figure. I'm not much of a leader anyways; never was. All I want to do is be here with you and give you the love you deserve." He smiled, stroking Rain's cheek with his thumb.

"Well, isn't that just peachy?" said a voice coming from behind.

Rain turned around as Tip's arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"What were you planning to do? Rescue her like in the fairytales and then live happily ever after?" the Witch cackled. "Let me tell you, those happy endings are a pack of lies that parents tell to their children to get their hopes up."

"Leave us alone, Elphaba!" Rain shouted. "You should know of that feeling. I believe you wanted a happy ending with Fiyero!"

Elphaba scowled, she was angry now. "That Matter with Fiyero is of no concern to you. Fiyero meant nothing to me."

"Oh, cut the crap. You can't hide your feelings from me."

"In case you've forgotten, little girl, I have no feelings; no soul; no imagination. Whatever Fiyero and I did was strictly, business."

"For Oz sakes, you loved him!" Rain shrieked. "Don't even open your moth and say that you don't because you're only lying to yourself—you have been all these years—because you're afraid to let anyone find out that the Wicked Witch of the West can actually show real, human affection!"

The Witch opened her mouth, but only air came out. She knew Rain was correct; that, she couldn't deny, but she would never let anyone know that.

"You knew Liir was your son all along, didn't you?" Rain said, accusingly.

"No, I—"

"Don't give me that, you did."

"Fine, I did! Happy now?"

"As a matter of fact, no, I am not happy. I'm furious! I can't believe you lied to me! To me—your own granddaughter,"—she clenched her fists—"Why I outta deck you right now!"

Tip restrained her. "Stop, don't. Let's go Rain. Leave her be."

Rain sighed and settled. "Fine, let's go."

Just as they were about to leave, a voice broke through the tension in the air. "Leaving so soon? I wouldn't hear of it, my little party's just beginning." The man let out a wicked laugh. "So, look what we have here: Two girls with hideous green skin working together to bring me down. How adorable."

Elphaba glared at Le Kay. He was here for her, not Rain. She had to think fast or they'd both be goners. Rain, Elphaba's thoughts whispered.

Rain turned her head in confusion to look at her, but quickly realized that Elphaba was communicating telepathically, so she did the same. What do you want?

You need to go. Leave here, I can handle this.

Why should I leave? It was hard not to show any emotion whatsoever, but Rain did her best not to.

Just trust me. He came for me anyway, not you.

Rain shook her head, but she nodded as if saying: "Alright, be careful." She elbowed Tip, and they started off.

"Hold up," Le Kay said, making them freeze in their tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

Elphaba had to think fast. "Le Kay, let them go. You came here for me. They had nothing to do with the Rebellion. I'm the one you want. Take me."

Everyone could feel the suspense rising in the room. Rain felt her heart beating faster, she wondered if Tip could hear; more importantly, could Le Kay hear? Without saying a word, Le Kay nodded. He was making a sacrifice, he knew that, but it was a sacrifice he had to make. He would bide his time and deal with the girl later. After the little green pea and tall, dark, and handsome flew out on a broom, Le Kay smiled crookedly at Elphaba. She backed up as he drew closer.

"There's nothing for you here," Elphaba said. "So just leave."

He chuckled. "I'm not inclined to do that. I intend to see this whole charade go up in flames." His eyes darted to a flickering torch light. He walked towards it, still smiling wickedly. He grabbed the base and yanked it out, holding the flame before him; taunting the shaking Witch. "Listen, Witch, I'll make a deal with you," he said in a staccato rhythm—short and spaced.

"I make deals with no one, especially filthy rats like you."

"Just hear me out." She nodded. "You call off your armies, saving the whole country from further destruction as well as your life, and I'll call off mine and we can sign a treaty of peace."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you can say good-bye to everything you hold dear and run the risk of possibly eliminating the human and Animal race. Your choice, Witch."

Elphaba thought. Did she really want to do that to everyone? But even so, this Revolution needed to happen, there wasn't anything that proved that logic wrong. Her armies were readyl they could do this. She was ready to answer. She said with absolute confidence, "I am willing to let everything go. If it is for the good of my cause, then so be it. I've died once already, it won't change anything if I die again. Hell, it will make the Revolution have a much deeper purpose: To avenge the death of their leader who was brutally murdered by the enemy. So go ahead, smite me, you'll only make my troops fight harder and more vigorously."

Le Kay smiled. "A sweet and heartwarming testimony. I am deeply touched, but my business here is to get rid of the only person that has enough power to end this war." He threw the torch at the wall, setting the carpet and scattered papers ablaze. He took a breath and at once the flames grew fervently; rapidly spreading through the castle. He threw out his arms and grabbed the air, bringing his fists down by his hips which made all the shutters and doors clasp closed; he was obviously a master at sorcery.

Elphaba had to cover her face in the bend of her elbow, trying not to breath in the harsh fumes. Le Kay was pleased with his performance.

"Happy trails, may you burn in the flames of Hell!" With a cackle and a twist of his robe, he vanished.

Falling to the ground and struggling to breathe, Elphaba helplessly tried to navigate her way through the increasing smell of sulfur wafting in the air; piercing her eyes. Memories, old and recent, came flashing back to her. All her failures beat at her; all her friendships pecked at her; all the memories of Fiyero teared at her heart, practically yanking it out of her chest. All those memories she wished she cherished longer were now wasted because of her stubborn, political ambitions.

Just then, a window shattered. It was Rain. Elphaba, through her numbness, uttered a small smile.

"Elphaba, I've come to rescue you," Rain said.

Elphaba coughed a little. "My dear, I don't need saving."

"What are you talking about?" Rain asked, confused.

"I don't need saving. That's that." She crossed her arms.

Stubborn as can be, now I see where I get it from. "If you stay, you'll die."

"Don't you think I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something."

"No, not really stupid. But what you're doing is idiotic! You have a chance to live. Take it! Don't you want to see Fiyero again?"

There was a deathly silence that lasted only a minute, but it felt like a life-time. Fiyero, Elphaba thought. My Yero. A tear escaped her eye even with the fire ever burning, and it neither burned nor scorched her face.

From the way Elphaba reacted in not responding, Rain spoke again. "Fiyero wants you, he wants to see you again."

"I know," Elphaba said quickly. "Where is he, do you know?"

Rain shook her head. "No, I don't, but I do sense his presence. I can hear his shouts and pleads."

Elphaba shook her head. "That may be, but I can't go. A good sailor goes down with his ship, so I intend to do the same. Now, leave, go. Please, as my granddaughter, go!"

Rain's ears perked. Did she say 'granddaughter?' But there was no time to ask questions because Elphaba urged her on her broom. Rain flew off, glancing back at Elphaba. She blinked out some tears and soared off towards Nether How.

"Look, it's the Witch!" someone shouted.

Lekay shook his head. "No, that's the granddaughter, Rain."

"Should we go after her?" they wondered.

He was silent for a moment, then he uttered a no and order all of them back to the Emerald City. He knew the odds weren't with him right now, and it wasn't his place to take both Witches down; he'd need to wait for the precise moment which was in the near future.

Rain cried into Tip's chest.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Rain shook her head, she didn't want to answer. She had finally found the only link to her past, and now she would lose her in just two short hours. But, Rain did sense the presence of her Mother, Father, grandfather, and…brother? She had a brother.

Tip lifted Rain's chin so he could look in her eyes. He smiled. "She's doing what she thinks is best, there's nothing anybody could've done. " He brought her close, stroking her hair as the dawn broke through.

"We better get inside, no one must know we are here," said Rain, taking Tip's hand and guiding him into their shed-like house.

"Here you are Candle," Lil' Daffy said, handing Candle her baby boy, who was of a perfectly normal color. Candle smiled down at her newborn son. "He's beautiful. My beautiful GwYre Ko."

Scarly hadn't been feeling herself lately, and now she knew why. But how to bring it up to her husband, she didn't know.

"Manek," she squeaked.

"What is it, dear?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Manek, I'm…"


	14. Chapter 14

16.

Nine long months passed, Rain stared out the window, probably thinking deeply about something. Her hair was starting to grey, even though she was a young twenty-one year old. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was expecting a child; her stomach was well-rounded. There was nothing much to look at anymore. Ever since the Revolution began, Oz was in ruins. No birds chirped to greet the day, no bees pollinated the flowers; which weren't even around anymore. Everything was a desolate wasteland—a skeleton of Oz's former glory.  
Tip had been trying to find work but always came up short-handedly because there was nothing close to home, or anything that ultimately led to the army militia of the New E.C.  
"Hun, I need to talk to you," Rain said as her husband came home, jobless as usual.  
Tip's brow creased. "What about?" He was confused.  
She patted the stool next to her. "Please, sit down."  
He nodded, still suspicious, and sat. "What is it, dear?"  
Rain bit her lip. This was either hormones or just something she had felt very emotional to talk about….or both, it was hard to tell. "Tip, I want you to listen carefully. This is hard for me to say and I know it's going to be hard for you to hear."  
"Well, just say it then."  
She nodded and held his hand. "Tip, a couple months ago I went out to get some fresh air. On my way down, I saw the Time Dragon Clcok. I was startled at first, but then I realized that it was very possible for it to be alive again, just as Elphaba and Fiyero were alive. The clock pulled me in and I saw a vision of the future." She paused, making sure he was paying attention. "Tip, my life here with you is coming to an end."  
Tip's lip quivered. "What….what are you talking about? You're talking nonsense!"  
She shook her head.. She spoke softly, trying to be strong. "Tip, as soon as this baby is born, my work here is done. I'm going to the New E.C.."  
"You can't! If you do, you'll get captured." Tip's voice was strained. "You can't leave me now, I need you, the baby needs you. We just go back together, and now you want us to separate?"  
Rain let the tears flow. She stroked his face. "Do you think I want to leave you? Of course not. I'd give anything to be with you forever."  
"Then, why don't you?" He squeaked, touching her hand.  
She smiled weakly. "Because then I'd be putting both of you in danger. And, just as Elphaba stayed behind for a greater cause, I must give my life for something greater than me: You and the baby." She was choking on tears, seeing the hurt in Tip's eyes. With her thumb, she slowly tried to wipe away his pain. "I've had a wonderful, marvelous year with you," she said taking his face into her hands. "A wonderful, _wonderful,_ year; I don't want to give that up. But the matter is out of my hands. I've thought long and hard about this and I have made my decision." She sighed, the tears now in bunches. "I want you to promise me that when this baby is born, that you'll name her Ozma."  
Tip swallowed. "Ozma? Why Ozma?"  
"Because she is the next in line for the throne. And," she added, "she is the only one who can bring peace and prosperity back to Oz." She paused, kissed his nose, crying more. "Don't think that I've left you for good, because I will always be with you; I've left a handprint on your hear."  
Tip squeezed her hand, blinking out a fountain of tears. "You left more than a handprint."  
Rain wrapped her arms around him, crying into the crook of his neck. "Oh, Tip!" He held her close, crying into her hair, which had turned completely white.  
"Rain," he wept. "Let's not waste another minute, for as long as you're mine, I want to make every last moment last."  
She looked at him, forcing a sad smile and she nodded. He helped her stand up. He took her right hand into his left. Holding her close, he then wrapped his right arm around her waist (the best he could, anyway), as she rested her left hand on his shoulder and her head on his chest. Quietly, tearfully, they swayed together in a little dance. They said nothing, for there was nothing to say, or maybe they were afraid to say anything at all. Rain nuzzled her head against Tip's neck as he stroked her long, white hair. She kissed him softly. He kissed her longingly, as if trying to make it less painful for him when it was her time to leave.  
Tip couldn't think of a life without Rain. She was his whole world; she completed him. It seemed just yesterday they had reunited, and now they were being torn apart. He couldn't make ends of it, his heart was too fragile to have it be broken again. Rain broke the kiss, clutching her stomach. She looked up at Tip. Her eyes telling him that it was time for the baby to be born, but also telling him it was their last time together.  
Rain—sweating and breathless—held her new baby girl, Ozma Elphaba-Joy Osqa'ami Thropp Tippetarius. The child was white as snow, and her hair blond like wheat. She was tiny, but she was strong. Her eyes opened to show off their brilliant, emerald-green color. Rain handed Little Ozma over to Tip, who smiled happily, but also sadly.  
"She's beautiful, just like her mother," he said, attempting to sound level, but even so, Rain could look in his eyes and see the fear in them. She touched his tear-stained face, maybe as a gesture of a farewell, or just a way to bring comfort—either way, it didn't matter, she'd be leaving soon; he knew it.  
After Rain cleaned herself up, she came back with an old suitcase, giving it to Tip.  
"What's this?"  
"A suitcase," she replied. "It has all your clothes, toiletries, and everything you need for the baby. Go somewhere up north: Gillikin, the Glikkus, or maybe even Quadling Country, just somewhere where there are no troops."  
He nodded, but still, he didn't want Rain to leave him. "Please, I can't do this without you."  
She smiled softly. "Yes, you can. I know you can."  
"Isn't there something else you could do? I mean, you're powerful enough to stop Lekay."  
She shook her head. "No, killing Lekay won't solve anything. People will see it as an act of revenge for the murder of my grandmother." She sighed. "No, the only person who can end this war peacefully is Ozma." She kissed her daughter's head. "Only her, which is why you must take her someplace safe—out of trouble; out of Le Kay's clutches."  
"Why can't—" Rain cut him off, placing a finger over his lips.  
"Not another word, I'm leaving and that's that. I love you, so much, which is why I must go. Good-bye, Tip." She kissed his cheek, and then she kissed Ozma's forehead; then, she left walking tall and proud off toward Emerald City.

***  
Le Kay smiled triumphantly. "Any last wishes before your life ends?"  
Rain said nothing, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was then led up to the guillotine, which awaited her today.  
The crowds that gathered there were cheering and waiting impatiently for the execution to begin. Rain looked at all of them and cried silently to herself. She kenw she had to do this, but why was she so scared? Was it because of Tip or was it because she hadn't accomplished the one thing she had wanted to achieve: Finding her parents and apologizing? Her return to Oz had been the best thing she ever did, even with a few heart breaking good-byes. Memories. Memories she thought she had lost, had been found; likewise, memories she had finally found, were now lost again. Her journey back taught her one thing: Wishing only wounds the heart. But that's all she could do, right? She shook her head. "No, don't wish, don't start. Wishing only…"  
And then, the executor released the rope.

The End


End file.
